Una visita inesperada
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Una noche Soi Fong recibe la visita de una misteriosa figura encapuchada que dice ser la muerte, quien le revela que sólo le quedan pocas horas de vida. Ahora ella se debatirá entre confesarle o no sus sentimientos al chico del que esta enamorada.


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

**Advertencias:** Contiene OoC y es otra de mis historias raras. Inspirada en la canción "Un día más de vida" de Gloria Trevi.

* * *

One-Shot dedicado a **Shaolin17**. Disculpa la demora pero apenas me llegó la inspiración para hacer un ByaSoi.

* * *

**Una visita inesperada.**

Los rayos solares se colaron por la ventana que había permanecido abierta toda la noche, aunque era febrero el día anterior había hecho mucho calor.

La chica de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas de algodón abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido del despertador.

Como todas las mañanas, después de bañarse, desayunó y luego salió a su trabajo.

Desde hacía varios años Soi Fong vivía sola. Apenas tenía unos meses de haber terminado la carrera y trabajaba en un despacho de abogados, bajo las órdenes del licenciado Omaeda, su holgazán y explotador jefe.

Soi era una chica de carácter serio y reservado, y de una disciplina incomparable. Le gustaba la perfección así que no se permitía ningún error, pues quería llegar a ser la mejor en su trabajo.

Ella tenía una rutina diaria, así que exactamente a las siete cincuenta de la mañana llegó al gran edificio que albergaba al despacho en el que trabajaba. Pero esta vez hubo un pequeño cambio significativo, se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos grises en la puerta del edificio.

El hombre y ella se quedaron viendo por un minuto. Soi sintió algo raro, como un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Pase. —la voz del hombre era profunda. Él ya había abierto la puerta y la mantenía así para ella.

—Gracias. —murmuró ella mientras entraba al edificio.

Una figura femenina veía todo con una sonrisa, estaba complacida por un trabajo bien hecho. Nuevamente se colocó el arco en su espalda y desapareció del lugar, sin que ninguna persona reparara en ella.

Soi, durante todo el día, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo del chico y no entendía el por qué.

—¡Soi Fong! —llamó su jefe desde la oficina. Ella se levantó del escritorio dejando a medio terminar el contrato que estaba redactando y entró a la oficina.

Al salir salió con cuatro carpetas en la mano, a las cuales tenía que sacarle dos juegos de copias. A veces odiaba a su jefe, pero se contenía de decirle sus verdades o de renunciar, pues el bufet era uno de los más prestigiados, y aunque trabajaba de secretaría tenía la esperanza de que pronto ascendería a un puesto mejor.

Soi sacó las copias que necesitaba y al regresar a la oficina, chocó accidentalmente con otra persona, pues la pila de papeles le dificultaba la vista.

—Discúlpeme. —enseguida reconoció esa voz varonil y tranquila. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris del hombre de la mañana. —permítame ayudarla. —dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles regados en el piso.

Soi también se agachó y al momento de querer levantar una carpeta, su mano rozó con la mano del chico. De nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes alzaron el rostro y se encontraron cara a cara.

Ella vio los labios del chico moverse y se preguntó que se sentiría ser besada por él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el chico al notar que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ah, sí. —respondió ella. De inmediato se reprendió por perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías, pues para ella las cosas relacionadas con chicos y el romance no tenían cabida en su ajetreada vida. —gracias por su ayuda. —dijo al tener todas las carpetas de nuevo en sus manos. Se levantó y regresó a su oficina.

El chico también se puso de pie y se quedó mirando el lugar por el que se había ido.

—¡Par de tontos! —exclamó la figura femenina que llevaba un largo vestido blanco y tenía la cabellera rubia. Estaba enojada porque le estaban echando a perder su trabajo. —te he puesto las cosas en bandeja de plata y no haces nada. —le recriminó al chico de cabello negro y largo.

Pero él no podía oírla. El chico regresó a su oficina y de nuevo la mujer desapareció, aunque había fallado de nuevo, no se rendiría.

Esa tarde Soi se enteró que el chico que le causó interés se llamaba Byakuya Kuchiki, era arquitecto y también tenía su oficina en el mismo piso.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

Los meses pasaron muy rápido. Gracias a su empeño y profesionalismo, Soi fue ascendida, obteniendo un puesto como abogada del bufet, sin embargo no sabía cómo, pero Omaeda también fue ascendido y seguía siendo su jefe.

Esa mañana se despertó y realizó su rutina de costumbre, que ahora incluía arreglarse un poco más y no, no era porque todas las mañanas se encontraba con Byakuya en la entrada del edificio y subían juntos las escaleras, sino porque su nuevo puesto exigía una mejor presentación.

Soi Fong caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, como ya estaban en diciembre, el frío se había hecho presente. Así que usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa negra de manga larga, una chamarra negra y unas botas del mismo color.

Sentada sobre la barda de una casa, se encontraba la misma mujer que llevaba meses observándola.

—Hoy tienes que caer Soi. —sonrió la chica. —tienes que darte que Byakuya es el hombre perfecto para ti. — Esperaba que por fin sus planes dieran fruto, de lo contrario algo muy malo pasaría.

So llegó a la hora de siempre al edificio, Byakuya ya estaba en la puerta y al verla esperó a que llegara para entrar juntos.

—Hola. —saludó él con el mismo tono formal de siempre.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó ella. En estos meses su relación había avanzado un poco, pero no pasaba de algo formal y amistoso.

—Bien, ya entregué el proyecto de los departamentos. —comentó él mientras subían las escaleras.

Platicaron un poco más mientras subían hasta el sexto piso.

Soi recordó que fue un día de marzo cuando llegaron al edificio y se encontraron con que el elevador no podía abrir sus puertas, nadie pudo explicar que pasó. Así que ellos subieron las escaleras, fue la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras. Desde ese día se les hizo costumbre subir las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor.

Soi y Byakuya llegaron al punto donde se separaban. Se detuvieron para despedirse, pero en el momento Byakuya sintió el impulso de mirar al techo.

—¿Muérdago? —murmuró intrigado al ver que del techo colgaba un poco de esa planta.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Soi.

—Hay muérdago colgando. —dijo Byakuya señalando el techo. Soi alzó la cabeza para verlo. —ya sabes lo que dicen del muérdago ¿no? —preguntó él.

Soi bajó la cara para verlo, denotaba sorpresa.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo enseguida. —nos vemos. —se despidió y se fue caminando rápido hasta su oficina.

Byakuya quiso abofetearse por o que dijo, ahora Soi lo tomaría como pervertido o atrevido.

—Ya dile que estás enamorado de ella. —escuchó detrás de él a Renji, su mejor amigo y colega.

—No estoy enamorado. —declaró girándose para verlo.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó con incredulidad el chico de cabello rojo que llevaba en la mano un portafolio negro. —Entonces ¿Por qué llegas antes de las ocho cuando puedes llegar a las nueve? —preguntó. —¿Por qué subes seis pisos de escaleras cuando odias caminar? Y ¿Por qué te distraes cuando la ves?

—No me distraigo cuando la veo. —replicó Byakuya.

—¿Olvidas el incidente con la puerta? —preguntó Renji con una sonrisa.

¡Oh sí!, claro que recordaba ese vergonzoso incidente.

.

.

_Ese día de abril, Byakuya se topó con ella en la puerta de la cafetería, ella salía y él apenas iba a entrar. Se quedó impresionado de lo bella que se veía ese día, bueno en realidad para él todos los días se veía hermosa._

_Esa mañana el destino quiso que ella se tropezara al salir de la cafetería, y él no perdió la oportunidad de atraparla entre sus fuertes brazos para evitar que se cayera_

_Entre sus brazos, la sintió temblar, seguramente por el susto que llevó al pensar que se golpearía con el piso. Su corazón se aceleró por sentirla tan cerca y por aspirar su aroma._

—_Gracias. —dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo. Luego le sonrió dulcemente, como nunca había hecho y emprendió la marcha hacía su oficina._

_Byakuya giró para verla marchar, recriminándose por no decirle nada más. Soi se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta._

—_Me gustaría invitarte a desayunar mañana para agradecerte. —dijo ella. Él sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Soi de nuevo continuó su camino. Byakuya seguía distraído pensando en su cita del día siguiente, así que cuando volteó para entrar a la cafetería no se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y chocó contra el cristal._

_Renji, que acababa de salir de ahí y que había sido quien cerró la puerta, comenzó a carcajearse. Afortunadamente para el orgullo del Kuchiki nadie más se dio cuenta de lo sucedido._

_Bueno excepto la mujer rubia de ojos azules y vestido blanco que estaba parada a un metro de él, pero que de todas formas ellos no podían ver._

.

.

—Eso fue tu culpa. —declaró Byakuya. Renji se carcajeó y luego regresaron a su oficina.

Eran ciertas las palabras de Renji, él llevaba enamorado de esa chica desde hacía varios meses y aunque había tenido muchas oportunidades de declararse, como aquella otra vez que se quedaron encerrados en el cuarto de las escobas, no lo hacía porque no quería incomodar a Soi, pues claramente se notaba que ella no estaba interesada en él.

La chica rubia y de grandes atributos se cruzó de brazos enojada y se dejó caer en una silla.

Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para unir a esa pareja se habían ido a la basura, ya no le quedaba más remedio que irse con su orgullo herido.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

En la noche Soi Fong dormía en su habitación, cuando a medianoche un frío intenso se empezó a sentir en la recámara.

Ella se despertó por el frío, decidió ir por una cobija gruesa, así que prendió la lamparita de noche.

—¡Ah! —gritó asustada al ver junto a su cama a una figura alta con una bata negra con capucha que le cubría el rostro, en una de sus manos llevaba una guadaña, más pequeña que ella. —Un ladrón. —exclamó lo primero que pensó. Enseguida rodó por la cama hacia el otro lado y agarrando lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, un florero de cristal, se lo lanzó al intruso.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver que el florero traspasaba a la figura encapuchada y se estrelló contra la pared.

—No soy ningún ladrón. —dijo la figura con voz como de ultratumba. —Soy la muerte y he venido por ti. —dijo señalándola con la mano, que no se veía porque la manga de la bata le quedaba grande.

Soi se desmayó de la impresión.

Cuando ella despertó, el sol ya entraba por la ventana. Se levantó del suelo y se talló los ojos.

—¡Qué horrible pesadilla! —se dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Sí hablas de mí, no soy una pesadilla. —escuchó de nuevo aquella voz escalofriante.

Lentamente giró hacia un lado y se encontró con la figura encapuchada parada frente a la ventana. Soi se llevó las manos a la boca y luego miró hacia la puerta.

—No pienses en huir, no te servirá de nada. —comentó quien decía ser la muerte, leyendo sus pensamientos. —te encontraré a donde vayas.

Soi se quedó en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir. En la mente se le cruzó la idea de que quizá todo era una broma de su amiga Yoruichi.

—Yoruichi, esto es una broma de mal gusto. —dijo viéndola.

—Ya te dije que soy la muerte. —respondió la misteriosa figura. —He venido por ti, porque ya es tu hora de morir. —declaró.

—¿Pero porque yo? —cuestionó desesperada. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era cierto, que frente a ella no estaba nadie más que la muerte en persona.

—Simplemente porque ya es tu tiempo. —declaró la muerte acercándose a ella.

Soi retrocedió asustada en la cama.

Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No quería morir, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas

Durante una hora siguió reflexionando sobre su vida, lo que había o no había hecho, lo que quería hacer. La muerte se quedó observándola en silencio.

—¿Me puedes conceder unas horas más de vida? —preguntó Soi a la muerte. —quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de morir.

—Tienes hasta medianoche. —declaró. —pero te acompañaré todo el tiempo, sin embargo tú serás la única persona que podrá verme.

Ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. No podía escapar de su destino, así que lo enfrentaría con orgullo.

Después de bañarse se puso el vestido azul, que no usaba por temor al qué dirán. Pero ahora que iba a morir, ya no tenía importancia.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó la muerte viendo a Soi, que estaba abriendo su closet.

—Regalar mi ropa a un casa hogar para que la vendan y se ayuden. —dijo la chica tomando la ropa que tenía colgada.

—¿Qué? —Soi por un momento creyó escucharla hablar con sorpresa.

—He reflexionado y creo que no he hecho nada bueno, así que antes de morir quiero hacer una buena obra. —respondió guardando su ropa en una maleta.

—Pero deberías de quedarte con un poco de ropa. —dijo la muerte.

Soi no podía creer que estuviera conversando con la muerte tan naturalmente, pero quizá hacía lo mismo con todas las personas a las que se llevaba para hacer que su travesía hacia el otro mundo fuera más placentera.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Soi. —si cuando me muera no la necesitaré.

La muerte se quedó callada.

Después de que empacó su ropa y zapatos Soi y la muerte salieron de la casa. Ahí la chica se percató de algo que por la noche, por estar oscuro, no había visto.

—¿Por qué tienes remendada la ropa? —le preguntó curiosa. Pues la bata tenia cosida otro pedazo de tela negra debajo de las rodillas, también las mangas las tenía empatadas.

—No cuestiones a la muerte. —respondió y siguió caminando.

Después de dejar la ropa en la casa hogar, Soi fue a su trabajo. Por la casa no se preocupaba porque ya había hecho un testamento a favor de su amiga Yoruichi, pues no tenía más familia.

La chica subió al sexto piso por las escaleras. Sintió nostalgia, pues ya no podría recorrer esas escaleras con él.

Cuando llegó al sexto piso, se encontró con Byakuya que despedía a un cliente. Al verla se acercó a ella.

—Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la mañana. —le dijo él. —pensé que estarías enferma.

—No, sólo estaba preparando algunas cosas. —respondió ella.

—¿Quieres comer conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar Byakuya. Ella quería aceptar, pero recordó que no podía al ver a la muerte junto a ella.

—Me gustaría, pero no puedo. —respondió la chica apenada.

—Será en otra ocasión entonces. — comentó el chico y luego de despedirse volvió a su oficina.

—¿Por qué no aceptaste? —preguntó la muerte, esta vez no con esa voz espeluznante, sino con voz de mujer, una mujer molesta.

—Porque no tiene caso ahora que voy a morir. —informó la chica. Un muchacho que pasaba por ahí se le quedó viendo raro, pues estaba hablando sola.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? —preguntó alterada, por lo mismo se quitó la capucha.

—¡Eres mujer! —exclamó Soi sorprendida, al ver que la muerte era una mujer bella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. —bueno, pero es obvio si eres "la muerte", porque si fueras hombre serías el muerte o el muerto, o ¿Cómo sería?

—¡Ay, me das dolor de cabeza! —dijo la muerte y desapareció.

En ese momento Omaeda se asomó por la puerta.

—Soi Fong, ¡llegas tarde! —exclamó enojado. —te quiero en mi oficina y tráeme mi café. —ordenó.

—Viejo holgazán. —susurró Soi enojada.

Entró a la oficina de Omaeda con una taza de café. Él estaba sentado tras su escritorio comiendo unas papitas.

—Apúrate, que esos documentos no se harán solos. —exclamó viendo una pila de carpetas sobre el escritorio.

Soi estaba harta de tener que hacer el trabajo de su incompetente jefe y ahora ya no le veía sentido a soportarlo. Así que armándose de valor se acercó a él y le tiró el café en la ropa.

—¡Ah, imbécil! —gritó Omaeda poniéndose de pie.

—El imbécil es usted que no sabe hacer nada. —le gritó Soi. —estoy cansada de hacer su trabajo.

—Estas despedida.—bramó furioso el hombre.

Ella se rió de forma burlona y luego salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Algunas secretarias se le quedaron viendo, pues habían escuchado todo. Soi se dirigió al baño para echarse agua en la cara.

Se sorprendió de sentirse tan bien, pues eso quería hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —preguntó la muerte apareciendo junto a ella.

—Lo que necesitaba para irme sin un pendiente. —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es ir y confesarle a Byakuya que estas enamorada de él. —le gritó la muerte exasperada.

Soi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de él. —rebatió ella. La muerte la vio de forma inquisitiva. — De todas formas ya no tiene caso que le diga la verdad.

Ya no tenía caso seguirlo negando, si estaba enamorada de Byakuya, pero nunca quiso empezar algo con él pues siempre puso en primer lugar su trabajo.

—Pues por eso mismo. —dijo la muerte. —debes aprovechar el tiempo que te queda con él.

En este punto Soi ya no se sorprendió de recibir consejos románticos de la muerte.

—Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo. —declaró Soi con una sonrisa y salió a prisa del baño.

Ahora que sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, comprendía que se había perdido de disfrutar las cosas importantes de la vida, y ahora aunque fuera unas pocas horas, las iba a disfrutar.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya, él ya estaba alistándose para salir.

Él dejó todo y la vio con confusión. Soi se acercó a él y sin decir nada, lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo. Byakuya no tardó en corresponder y profundizar el beso.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para saber que ambos sentían lo mismo, así que después de que se separaon, Byakuya la tomó de la mano y salió con ella del edificio.

Por largo rato caminaron tomados de la mano por las calles de la ciudad. Después de comer, Byakuya la llevó a un parque, donde se sentaron en una banca frente a la laguna para ver el atardecer.

—Te amo. —declaró él apretando su mano y viendo hacia el frente.

— Yo también te amo. —respondió ella, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Los abrió al sentir una mirada sobre ella.

Era la muerte.

—¿Vienes por mí? —preguntó en un susurro. No tenía miedo, pero si tristeza por dejar a Byakuya.

—No puedo separar a una pareja tan bonita. —comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. —acabo de borrar tu nombre de la lista. —dijo rompiendo una hoja imaginaria y echando los papeles al aire.

Soi Fong se alegró por la noticia.

—Sé feliz. —dijo la mujer y poco a poco desapareció de la vista de Soi.

La chica de cabello negro apretó con más fuerza la mano de Byakuya, él la volteó a ver y ella le sonrió con genuina alegría. Ahora estaba segura de que tendría una vida dichosa al lado del hombre que amaba.

De nuevo se perdió en el beso que él le dio, así que no reparó en que no tenía trabajo ni ropa, pero eran cosas mínimas comparadas con la vida y el amor.

**/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/**

La mujer rubia miraba con alegría a la pareja que se estaba besando, estaba tan orgullosa de si misma y de su brillante plan. Por fin después de varios meses de intentar de todo para hacer que ellos se declararan, lo había logrado.

—¡Matsumoto! —la voz fría de un chico la asustó. Giró lentamente.

—Hola. —saludó nerviosamente.

—Que hola ni que nada. —dijo enojado el muchacho de estatura baja, cabello blanco y ojos turquesa. —¡Te robaste mi ropa y mi guadaña! — la acusó molesto.

La chica empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—No se enoje conmigo. —pidió. —lo necesitaba para juntar a esa pareja o me denigrarían de puesto. —se excusó. —No crea que me gusta usar esta ropa tan pasada de moda.

—Regresemos. —ordenó el chico dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar. Esa mujer no cambiaba.

Ella se colocó junto a él.

—¿Y mi guadaña? —preguntó el chico.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la chica. Ahora si estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Saludos….**


End file.
